List of Crip sets worldwide
323 Crazy boy Crips * 8 Tray Gangster Crips * 104 Hard Time Hustler Crips * 108 Watts Neighbor Hood Crips * 11-deuce Hoover Criminals Gang * 112 Broadway Gangster Crips * 112 Neighbor Hood Crips * 116 Avalon Gangster Crips * 117 Street Watts Crips * 118 Gangster Crips * 190 Blocc East Coast Crips * 42 Gangster Crips * 46 Neighbor Hood Crips * 47 Gangster Crips * 51 Trouble Gangster Crips * 52 Broadway Gangster Crips * 52 Hoover Gangster Crips * 53 Avalon Gangster Crips * 55 Neighbor Hood Crips * 619 Crips * 62 East Coast Neighbor Hood Crips * 67 Neighbor Hood Crips * 67's * 74 Hoover Criminal Gang - Crown Heights, Brooklyn, NYC but originated from Los Angeles * 76 East Coast Crips * 823 Gstone Crips * 83 Hoover Criminals Gang * 87 Gangster Crips * 88 Avalon Gangster Crips * 89 East Coast Neighbor Hood Crips * 9-Duece Watts Bishops * 95 Compton Avenue Crips * 96 Gangster Crips * 97 Gangster Crips * 98 Gangster Crips * 99 Mafia Crips * Acez * All Bout Crips * All Crips Gang * Asian Bomb Squad (The gang also went by The Rolling 20's Crips) * Asian Boyz * Bay Mills Crips * Blue House Crew ~BHC~ Better known as the Blue House Crips * Boys In Blue (defunct) * Broadway Gangster Crips ** 112 Broadway Gangster Crips ** 52 Broadway Gangster Crips * Cedarwood Crips * Chester Le Crew (Darkside Crips) * Clareview Crips * Crack Down Posse ** Kazze Bizze * Dawes Road Crips * Driftwood Crips * Downtown Posse * Edmonton Mafia Crips * Eglinton West Crips * EastSide Crazy Oriental Thugz (C.O.T). * East Side Crips Raymond Washington * Eastside Disciples Crips * Eastside Parkside Gangsta Crips (p.s.g.c) (started in the Bronx, Castle Hill section of New York) * Falstaff Crips * Four Corner Bloc Crip (4CBC) - Long Beach, CA * Fudge Town Mafia Crips * Galloway Boys * Gangster Crips * Ghetto Boys (defunct) * Ghost Town Crips * Glendower Crips * Grape Vine Crips * GS9 (G-Stone Crips) (Bobby Shumurda is a well known member of GS9) * Hoover deuCe nine Cripk topkCity 606 est. St. louis MO * Hoover Criminals ** 43 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 52 Hoover Gangster Crips ** 59 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 74 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 83 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 92 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 94 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 107 Hoover Criminals Gang ** 112 Hoover Criminals Gang * H-Block Crips * Jamestown Crew (aka Doomstown Crips) * Killa Code Regime Crips, Queens NY * la Cinco Tras Familia (Five Three) * Latin Crips * Ledbury-Banff Crips * Lil' Gangsta Crips (Defunct) * Main Street Mafia Crips ** 84 Main Street Mafia Crips ** 98 Main Street Mafia Crips * Midnight Crips * Mother Nature's Mistakes (defunct) * Mount Olive Crips* Neighbor Hood Crips * Neighbor Hood Compton Crips * New Born Crips (defunct) * NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Oriental Boys Soldiers (OBS44 OBS50 OBS47) - San Diego Cambodian Crip gang * Oriental Killer Boys * Oriental Mobster Crips * Overbrook Crips * Paybacc Cripks * 131 Paybacc Crip * 111 paybacc crip * 180 neighborhood rocc gang crip * Rollin 100s Crips * Rollin 20s Long Beach Crips * Rollin 20 NHC (R20^llin) * Rollin 30's Original Harlem Crips * Rollin' 30 Eastside Gangster Crips * Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Rollin 90's Neighborhood Crips * Ruthless Lao Posse * Sandlewood Crips * Saskatoon West Side Crips * Shoreshot Crips * Southside Crips (Defunct) * Spook Town Compton Crips * Trethewey Gangster Crips * Trethewey Gangsta Killaz * True Califronia Crips * Versai Gangsta Crips * Westside Crips Stanley "Tookie" Williams * Winnipeg Westside Crips * Winton Terrace Crips branches * Rollin O's/Neighborhood Crips * Mafia Crips * Gangster Crips * hoover crips Links * See Also * Crips * Avenue King crips(Lynn, Massachusetts * [[List of Blood sets worldwide Category:Lists of Gangs Category:Lists Category:Crips